I Need you to Trust Me
by cashmiraculous
Summary: During episode "Mona Lisa". Bishop made a huge mistake but Torres is willing to forgive her...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi! I haven't seen much of NCIS Ellie X Nick even though the sexual tension is high af. So enjoy! Desole to my miraculous readers, I just like crime shows too! Warning: Explicit content**

**Nick POV:**

"Good Luck with that." Mcgee tells Bishop and proceeds to leave... well... whatever was happening.

Ibwas going through his desk, stalling and pretending like I was busy to avoid Bishop. I mean, imagine your field partner/crush/bombshell blonde girlie thinks just because all evidence points to you, it means they get to second guess if you killed someone or not.

"You hungry?" Pfft of course I am, but I rEfUse tO eAt wITh hEr. So as the mature, handsome and petty field agent I am, I respond, " You sure you wanna break bread with a serial killer?" what? I'm still mad and I have every right to be so.

" If the shoe were on the other foot, you would've asked the same questions!" Turning around, I looked dead into her hazel, sparkly—NICK! Yeah, her eyes.

"No.. I wouldn't." A look of realization and guilt glides over her porcelain beautiful face. I would NEVER think the worst of my partner, because trust. Trust. is the most important thing in this field.

"Notice how Gibbs, Vance, Mcgee nor Sloan asked me that question. I need you to trust me! Dammit Ellie why did you of all people ask me that?!" I raised my voice. "I-i don't know." Ellie was startled by his outburst.

I continued my tangent. " Is this some kind of revenge? Because I cancelled that date of yours with Bid or Bay or whoever? '_We gotta trust each other for the big things and the little things" _My ass! Didn't you say that a few weeks ago? Trust and faith from you is lacking right now." I had to suppress my rage as much as possible to avoid Gibbs wrath.

She quickly regained herself as I walked away to the stairs. " Hey, Nick. You're OK, right?"

"I guess I'll find out."

**~ 20 min later btw he picked a red lollipop~**

Jackie readjusted her glasses. "Ok, Mr. Passionately Angry Red. Now that we got this whole day talked about, Why so mad at Bishop?"

I almost slammed my fist down. "Because she asked, ASKED, if there was a chance I killed that girl? What the fuck, man? Where's the faith, the trust? We've worked together for almost 2 years, putting our lives in each others hands and going through all these life-threatening thingys and and and and I feel like the partnership is broken." Nick confessed. I gasped, damn I can talk.

She cocked an eyebrow. " Woah, woah slow down. It is DEFINITELY not broken. Listen Nick, which I know is hard for you to do *eyeroll, but the closest people to you sometimes will think the worse to prepare themselves. Don't jump to the worst now, you lug. All these other agents based it on facts and how no one is guilty till proven so, but she was scared for you. She didn't want the worse to occur, so she said it."

I sat back, a blank stare on my face. " Sloan... you always know what to say, it scares me." They both chuckle simultaneously.

"Yeah, that's my job. You don't have to apologize to her, but maybe take back up her offer to eat dinner?" Jacqueline suggested. My eyes popped. " Shit she probably left! Gotta GO, thanks and byeeee!" I ran out of the room and the bullpen like a leopard.

**Ellie's POV**

Ellie unlocked her apartment door, reflecting on the days events. I really need a fish or a Daddy Torres or a bird or at least something to greet me when I come home haha the lonely life.

She put down all her gadgets and went to the kitchen for a beer. Ritz, or I think Ritz, really got me into painting again, and I felt like I should "paint my feelings", but today was so bad I just need to burn myself with a shower.

She put the beer back into the fridge and plodded over to her bedroom. Pulling out basketball shorts and a tank top, Bishop entered the bathroom, turning the hot water on. I threw my clothes into the hamper and stepped in, only closing the curtain halfway to preserve heat and because no one else is here so #YOLO. Sometimes I just stand and let the steamy water beat down and soothe my back, burning through my bills and my skin, usually recapping on the day's case. This entire ordeal really created a new wrinkle in my brain, and probably everyone else's.

Thinking back to before I left the office, now my thoughts were stuck on my partner. Dammit I really let him down today. How naive can you be Ellie? I know better than that, I DO trust him, fuck I love him so much. But can't really scream that through the bullpen. If it meant he would forgive me I would go back in time and scream it and jump him an— ELLIE STOP.

Facepalming, I regain myself and apply soap to my blue loofa and start scrubbing the back of my legs up to my ass. Suddenly, I recapped of when we found Nick this morning. Shirtless. Well fuck now I'm wet. Where I shouldn't be. My train of thought kept going, imagining water droplets fall down his muscular front. A moan elicits from my mouth as I throw my head back.

"Woah there, Mama, what are you doin' ?" A voice erupts through my echoey washroom. My eyes shot open wide and I shriek, yanking the shower curtain closed. Whoever is there must want to kill me. And whoever was there just saw me naked.

"Who are you?! How did you get in here?! You will be held accountable in the court of law by breaking and entering into a federal agent's home!" This really shouldn't panic me considering my line of work, but I'd prefer to have CLOTHES on. Maybe this guy is a nice one, C'mon why couldn't they have broken in in like ten minutes?

" Damn you wound me so much today, Ellie. Can't even recognize your own partners' voice?" Ah. Torres. I can hear him smirki—WAIT TORRES?

"N-nick? What are you doing iN hERe? HOw did you get in here?" Panicking for a different reason, basically repeating the previous questions. My partner. My smoking hot partner who most likely hates me just saw me naked. And heard me moan. Probably found it repulsive. Man now I wish it was some perpetrator. I'm not that self-conscious of my body, but compared to his perfect, chiseled body, oh boy.

"Girllllll calm down. For a federal agent, you should remember who you give the spare key to your house to. You didn't answer the door so I let myself in and went searching for you. Ya left the door open and boom. I'm here." Smartass. I peek through the curtains to glare at him. He was still in today's clothes, except he took his shoes off because he's not some animal.

Man, now I gotta think of a response. " Uhh can you leave the room so I can finish showering?"

"Nope. I like it in here." He smiled cheekily. I rolled my eyes and closed the curtain, my heart still pounding. He's on the other side of the curtain, EEK! I sound like some fangirl. Knowing this will get him to leave I say, " You can either leave or join me." Haha beat that. Even though I kinda want him to... join me. There was silence with a bit of rustling while I lathered the rest of my body. I smirked, thinking he must have left to go watch Netflix.

Why did he come here anywa— the curtain rustled and I heard him step in. Oh fuck. fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. I swear if I don't get laid tonight. Holy sweet apple pie, am I afraid to turn around. So I won't. But then he might stare at my ass. But if I turn around he sees my boobs and .. yeah. Ok but he basically saw everything when he arrived.

Clearing my throat, I manage to croak out, "Well ,uh didn't think you'd uh—" yeah I'm done talking. I pinched my stomach to make sure I wasn't fantasizing again. Ow. Ok. Well again, fuck.

"Well Elle, you asked me to join. Me, pass up on you? Never." I want to turn around smack him across the chest, but I'd probably faint from seeing my irl fantasy. Hey, stop judging me and my anxiety with the guy of my dreams :( . Wait, was that a compliment? Like an indirect way of calling me alluring. There goes my heart rate againnn. Well I can't just stand here like a statue, I might as well just finish my shower so Torres can take some of the water. After all, he went through way more than me today.

The shampoo was behind Nick, man life made it hard for me! "Uhm, Torres can you pass me the shampoo?" I held my hand behind me, but he just high fived it. "Can I wash your hair? Pleaseeeeee?" He questioned. How odd, but "Sure." I replied.

"Booyah!" He hoorahed. My eyebrow cocked. "Say that one more time and I leave this shower." I threatened. Chuckling, he retorted, " I wouldn't let you leave."

Me: :I

Feeling like being a tease, "Oh yeah, sure." I start to feign stepping out of the tub, suddenly being drawn back by his muscular arms enclosing my waist. His warm body was pressed against the curve of my back, his erectio—WOH wait he got an erection from me, poking my lower back. "Nuh uh uh," He waggled his finger from where it was near my stomach. "I didn't even get to wash your hair yet."

Wash my hair? Damn I thought he'd bend me over an— nevermind. His arms unraveled from my waist, sadly, as he reached for the bottle. I heard the shampoo squirt out into his hand, closing the bottle and placing it back on the shelf behind him. He rubbed it between his hands and started to incorporate it into my hair. When it started to soap up, he began to massage it into my scalp. Look, it always feels better to have someone massage you than you do it yourself. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, concentrating on not moaning.

"So, we have some stuff to talk about, huh Ellie?" Torres broke the silence. I sighed. Guilt coursed through my veins all over again, the fatigue of the matter hitting me. "I just wanna apologize and fuck and forget." I blurted out. My hand immediately shot up and covered my mouth. Oh my god I really have no filter. Smack. Me. To. Hell.

I whipped around quickly to try and explain myself, ugh why did I turn around. Nick pursed his lips, looked at my naked chest, looked back up and chuckled. "You look hilarious with bubbly hair." Ok, just gonna ignore the fact that I keep exposing myself. I rolled my eyes, and YES I was even more mOre concentrated on not look anywhere below his face. At all costs. He's used to naked women. I am not used to showering with hot, naked men.

Not wanting the shampoo to stay in too long, I tilted my head back, letting the water run through my hair to rinse the soap. This pushed out my chest, not that I have much to push. To be fair, I have my ass to make up for my small tits.

"That whole apologize and fuck and forget is really starting to appeal to me." Nick licked his lips. "Perv." I laughed and hit is chest. Oh no. Eyeballs I swear if you— oh sweet baby Mary you really did that to me. My eyes darted back up to meet his. "So," He started. "Where's my apology so we can get to the next part?"

Well, if we're gonna ultimately fuck anyways... I reached my hands around his head and pulled him down till our lips interlocked. He was just as surprised as the time I kissed him during the undercover op. Nick then closed his eyes and melted into my lips. Wow this is so much better when he's actually not a stiff, wooden board. His hands hung low on my lower back, clinging on as if I would suddenly disappear.

Torres soon dropped his hands down to cup and squeeze my ass, while also pushing his tongue into my mouth. A loud moan fell off my lips, causing him to squeeze more firmly. We broke for air, breathing and looking at each other heavily. "Sorry" I said breathlessly. He swooped down and started to suck at my neck. We turned around so he was under the water. He grabbed under both my thighs and lifted me to straddle his waist. Now my pussy was fully exposed and pressed against his large erection. He continued to suckle on my pressure point until he left a love bite.

He kissed me one more time before reaching behind to switch the shower knobs off.

" How bout we go somewhere else?" Oh jesus take the wheel.

**A/N That's my first chapter! I had no idea how to do it, except that it had to be based off season 16 episode 18. I literally wrote the draft to Nick's POV and went on hiatus for 2 weeks, came back today, 4/13, and I was determined to finish a lot. Enjoy, my cashews! **


	2. Update

**Disclaimer: Not a new chapter**

Hi Guys! Sorry that I haven't updated. I just took my first AP exam yesterday so I've been studying non stop! I should update this weekend and I'll get the wheels churning. Ive wanted to get back to writing and Im so glad to be back! Just in advance, June is a big test month so I don't know how active I'll be.


End file.
